


Cheat

by BaobeiGirl



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abandonment, Cheating, M/M, Non-Monagamous Relationships, Past Abandonment, Past Cheating, but he means well, chan projects a bit, perceived cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaobeiGirl/pseuds/BaobeiGirl
Summary: Bang Chan, Minho, and Jisung need to find the best way to tell new boy Felix that they saw his boyfriend with another guy.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, PAST chan/woojin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Cheat

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even remember writing this

This is a one shot unless I add on! It's just a little something I came but with before bed. Sorry if it's all over the place. 

Mentions of abandonment, cheating, and some religious talk.

As far as Chan knew, Changbin had never had a boyfriend for over a week. Two, tops. He was constantly hooking up with other students and ghosting them after to the point where the goodie-goodie kids regularly avoided him. Or maybe that was the drinking and smoking? 

Changbin was the human embodiment of the bad boy stereotype. Cigarettes, beer, all black clothes, hallway (and alleyway) fights, and constant hook ups. Chan wouldn't be surprised if Changbin had fucked half of the school's population by now. He certainly hit on Jeongin, Chan's little brother, until he found out he was a year older than him. (Perhaps Chan had something to do with that.) 

The point is, Changbin isn't someone Chan would let his brother hang out with. He was no good, once even tried to sell Seungmin, Jeongin's then-future boyfriend, cigarettes in the bathroom on the fourth floor. 

Apart from Changbin, who reminded him of a certain someone from his past, Chan was a very nice guy. He drove his little brother and friends to and from school everyday and packed lunches for Jeongin and Seungmin. He made dinner every night and breakfast every morning. He got groceries every week, since his parents were too busy. He loved his parents, family, friends, and neighbors -well, tried to. Why did God have to make it so hard as to make Seo Changbin his neighbor? 

OoOoOoOo

"Bokkie!" Changbin called on his boyfriend's first day at his new highschool, which also happened to be Changbin's high school. "I've missed you so much." He breathed once he caught up to Felix and gave him a large hug.

Felix smiled widely. He loved his boyfriend (who knew that very much) and was ecstatic that he was now going to the same highschool as him. He could spend more time with him (which was much more than before, seeing as how Felix lived in Australia when they met over Instagram).

"I love you, too. Can you show me to the secretary so I'm not late on my first day?" Changbin gave him a look and Felix shook his head. "No, my parents would find out. Besides, it'll be worse the longer I put it off."

"Fine," Changbin said, voice only betraying to Felix how much he wanted to skip classes with him. Changbin led Felix to the secretary's office, where Mrs. Kim gave him his schedule. "I wish you were in my grade." Changbin said softly.

"I do, too." Felix replied, looking into Changbin's eyes. "But we can hang out at lunch and after school. Can you show me to Room 102?" 

OoOoOoOo

"Chan-hyung! Channie-hyung!" Jeongin called out to his brother as he made his way to him. "You will never believe what I found out at lunch." Chan made a noise of acknowledgement, nose stuck in a book, so Jeongin continued. "Seo. Changbin. Has. A. Boyfriend." At this news, his brothers eyes snapped up, before Chan sighed and looked back down.

"He has a 'boyfriend' every other week."

"No, this one's real! They're long term. Felix, the new kid in my class, remember, told me at lunch with Seungminnie and Hyunjin-hyung. Changbin-sunbae pulled him away before I could ask for how long though." Jeongin said quickly. Chan looked shocked.

"Maybe since he's got a boyfriend now, he'll calm down." 

OoOoOoOo

Chan saw the couple before final period started. He passed them in the hallway, where they were holding hands and snappily looking into each other's eyes. He used to be that way with-

He walked past them and hoped they were closer than they had been.

OoOoOoOo

It was the Friday after Felix had started at Chan's highschool, and for some reason Chan let Minho drag him to a party. _("You have to," he had said, "you've never went to any real ones before and you'll be graduating soon.")_

He had a foul tasting drink in his had that he wasn't drinking and Was constantly stressing about where his baby brother and Seungmin were. Jisung didn't call him a mom for nothing. Speaking of Jisung-

"Hyung! Hwang Hyunjin, you know him, right, is doing some _sick_ dancing on the floor! C'mon out here and see!" Jisung pleaded. Bang Chan gave in, too stressed to be able to say no anymore.

"Fine, but I'm not dancing."

OoOoOoOo

Hwang Hyunjin was dancing on the floor (he was on a dance team, after all) and he was doing a sick job, as Jisung had said. Everyone flocked to the floor to watch him within minutes. Eventually, Hyunjin told everyone to join him and people were dancing again. There was Minho and Jisung flirting, as always, and Jeongin, Seungmin, and Felix taking at a nearby table (so that's where they went). There was BamBam dancing with Lisa and Ten to some traditional Thai dance, Lucas was flirting with poor Jungwoo ( _did he ever get a break?_ ), and Changbin was-

Changbin was dancing very innapropriatly with a girl only a little bit away from Felix. Could Felix see him? If so, why wasn't he reacting?

Chan almost went over there to talk to him about it, but Jisung had made his way back to Chan's side and was pulling him onto the dance floor, telling him to "forget all of his worries". By the time Chan was done protesting, he couldn't see Changbin or Felix anymore.

OoOoOoOo

Chan felt bad for what he saw on Friday, so on Sunday after Church he went over to Jisung's house to tell his two best friends about what was worrying him. After he finished the story, Minho seemed convinced, too.

"How long have they been dating? A month? We've seen Changbin with at least 4 girls and 3 guys since then." He said, looking at Jisung, who still looked unsure. 

"I don't know, we really have no business in their relationship, Chan-hyung."

"But we need to tell Felix! Imagine how he'd feel if he was the last one to know!" Chan said, louder than he typically was. Jisung understood, though, he was seeing himself in the transfer student.

"It might not be anything like that." 

"Check with me?"

"Of course."

OoOoOoOo

Chan was out of class to grab a broom from a storage closet for his teacher, who had dropped all of her paper bits out of her hole cutter. He eventually found one and opened it, only to slam it closed again a moment later and all but run down the hall.

What was Changbin doing making out with a boy (who was most definitely not Felix) in a storage closet?

OoOoOoOo

After Chan had told his two friends about the new development, they decided to tell Felix about it. (And by they, they meant Chan, since he was the witness.) So Chan asked Jeongin what classes they had together and waited outside of the eleventh grade science classroom for Felix. 

Eventually, Felix made his way out of the classroom while talking animatedly to a friend. He waved at Felix and the other junior left, leaving Chan and Felix the last in the hallway.

"Hi, uh, are you Felix? Changbin's boyfriend?" He asked, hopeful that they weren't actually dating, that Changbin wasn't cheating. Chan knew how far the scars from being cheated on could run. He wouldn't wish it on anyone. 

"Uh, yeah. What's up?" Felix looked confused, which was fair since Chan had never spoken to him before.

"Well, I've noticed some things recently... that I feel like you should know about." Chan said.

"Oh, uh, thanks, I guess. Is it tips to get around this school? 'Cuz it's crazy big." 

"No, uh, I just wanted to tell you that... I saw Changbin dancing with said girl on Friday and yesterday I saw him, uh, making out with a guy in a closet." Chan forced out. _What if Felix would rather he didn't tell him? What if he ruined their relationship? What if-_

Felix laughed. Actually laughed. 

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that. Thanks for telling me, Chan-hyung. Your brother is in my class, right?" 

"You're not mad?" Chan asked, disbelieving. 

"No! Heavens, no. Thanks for telling me, but it doesn't bother me." Chan must've looked extrememely confused, because he carried on after a few moments. "We're non-monogamous. I'm fine with him having sex with other people. I didn't know about the boy in the closet, though he probably just hasn't gotten around to telling me yet." 

"Oh! That's- that's great. I- I thought he was-" 

"Cheating? Yeah, I hear that a lot," Felix laughed. "Thanks for telling me, though, I mean it."


End file.
